


Freedom

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fiendfyre, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Time is a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey wimey...stuff, house-elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Cassius has never known what it is to be completely free.
Relationships: Cassius Warrington & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Draco's Den Admin, and to my Alpha and beta of Meiri and thescarletphoenixx. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Fiendfyre + Cassius Warrington and Donna Noble
> 
> **Please note the warnings tagged above. Thanks.**
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC/Creators of Doctor Who. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

"Master Cassi, that is the last of stuffs," Walby said as he appeared next to Cassius and Donna.

"Thank you, Walby." Looking down at the head house-elf, Cassius nodded. He held out his hand. "Take this with you and make sure to take the other elves with you to my home. Once you're all safe from this place, send it back to me so Donna and I can finish up here."

"Buts, Master Cassi!" Another elf exclaimed as Walby took the metal object from Cassius. "Poodey wants to help!"

"I know you do, Poodey," Cassius replied as he knelt next to the young elf. "This isn't something I can easily control, and I don't want any of you to accidentally get hurt."

The little elf looked like she was ready to argue with Cassius, but a quick glance to Walby silenced her argument. "Yes, Master Cassi."

"Thank you, Poodey." He stood back up. "Go with Walby and the others, and we will see you soon."

The two house-elves bowed before disappearing with a pop. Seconds later the small amulet Cassius had given Walby appeared in midair. He grabbed it before reattaching the string. Turning to Donna, he hung the charmed metal around her neck. Stepping back, he smiled wanly at her. "Are you ready?"

Donna reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek. "I think the real question is are _YOU_ ready?"

He took a few seconds to properly process her question. "Yes, yes, I am."

"Good. Let's get out of here then," Donna said as she let her hand trail down his arm to grasp his hand.

Leading the way out of his boyhood home, Cassius smiled at the Muggle woman who had been his rock since childhood. Donna Noble grew up in the nearby village, and the two of them met on one of Cassius' many ventures into the world outside the Warrington ancestral home. His mother encouraged him to make friends with anyone he wished much to his father's displeasure. Looking back on his life, Cassius knew how much his mum protected him from his father's ire, but at the young age of eight, he didn't understand what he had done wrong when after his mum's death, his father turned his anger on him.

That's when Donna's friendship really came to mean more to him than just that of another friend. She became his best friend and confidant. There was so much he couldn't, and wouldn't, say to other boys he spent time with because they wouldn't understand and would most likely say something to their parents. That was something Cassius didn't want to happen as it would mean word getting back to his father. Donna, on the other hand, he could talk to without fear of word getting back to his father.

She took everything in stride, learning he was a wizard and would be going away to school didn't phase her, especially when she found out they could still talk with each other.

Cassius' uncle had managed to acquire an exception for Donna when Cassius first told her about the wizarding world. At the time he didn't know how his mum's brother had done it, but last year, Donna learned that her grandfather was a Squib from the Nott family. His first name was shortened and his surname was changed by one letter, and thus Wilfred Nott became Wilf Mott.

Because of the strings his uncle pulled, Cassius and Donna were able to exchange letters throughout his time at Hogwarts. When she went on her intergalactic travelling during his apprenticeship, her spaceman helped them to stay connected.

Other than her steadfast friendship, something else he could count on Donna for was that she always knew how to put a smile on his face, and she repeatedly told him that one day he would finally break his father's hold on him.

And that day was today.

When the Second Wizarding War was over, Amadeus Warrington was rounded up with the rest of Voldemort's followers. Cassius had been accepted into a Transfiguration apprenticeship in Switzerland and had avoided being forced to take the Dark Mark like some of his friends had been forced to do. That apprenticeship was the first time the younger Warrington had been able to do what he wanted and not as his father wanted him to do.

During his father's trial a few months ago, which ended up being held over a year after the war ended because there were so many high profile Death Eaters that the Wizengamot wanted to deal with first, Cassius had sat in the public section rather than the area for family members. That decision had garnered his father's attention, sending him on a tirade that brought to light much more than Cassius wanted to be publicised. Because of this, Cassius was called to testify before Amadeus' crimes as a Death Eater were addressed.

Unfortunately, Donna wasn't able to be with him during his father's trial, but she told him she would be there in spirit, sitting right next to him. While the absence of his best friend made dealing with everything more difficult, he knew that she would be there for him when it was over. Just as she had throughout the course of their friendship.

And she was. When Amadeus Warrington was convicted of multiple crimes including those against his son, Cassius made his way to the home he was now living in, Donna was there. It was a property that Cassius moved to after he finished his apprenticeship. He had spent one night in his childhood house before deciding to move into the property he had inherited from his mum. The Warrington Manor held both bad and sad memories for him, and he saw no reason to stay there. He also saw no reason that the building should remain standing, but as long as his father was alive, there was nothing Cassius could do.

That all changed this morning. As punishment for his crimes, Amadeus Warrington was given the Dementor's Kiss. Cassius had just received word that his father was gone, and he along with his house-elves that no longer had to follow his father's orders, cleaned out what had been left after the Ministry raid years ago. Some stuff was donated, some he would keep and had already been moved to his permanent home, but a majority had been left to be burned.

"Are you ready?" Donna asked as the two of them stopped a good distance away from the building.

Cassius took a few breaths and looked back at his childhood home. "Yes," he finally said.

Donna squeezed his hand and stepped back. While the amulet she wore would protect her from the curse he was about to cast, she didn't want to take away from his concentration. Plus she knew he needed some space. "Take your time."

Raising his wand, Cassius knew that he didn't need any more time. The last of his father's hold over him was gone, and it was his chance to be himself.

 _"Fiendfyre,"_ Cassius whispered as he held his hand steady. The roar from the Fiendfyre was overwhelming, but he remained steady. He waited a few seconds before he released the curse and watched as the large inferno destroyed everything in its path.

The surrounding grass and gardens were also partially scorched before Cassius flicked the counterspell at the flames.

Taking a deep breath, Cassius realised he could breathe easily for the first time since before his mum died. It was as if Fiendfyre was consuming him from the inside out this whole time. The relief he felt was overwhelming.

"Come here," Donna whispered.

Cassius let her pull him into her arms, and he just breathed in her calming presence.

They stayed that for some time before Donna pulled back and wiped her hands under his eyes.

It was that movement that made Cassius realise that he'd been crying. But he knew he wasn't crying for the loss of his father or his childhood home. Instead, the tears were for the life he had gained by his father's death and the destruction of his childhood home.

"Thank you," Cassius said as he pulled back to look at Donna. A smaller smile flickered across his face as he realised the bright coppery red colour of her hair was similar to the spell he just used. His smile grew as he'd realised that all this time he had his own personal version of Fiendfyre in his best friend, Donna Noble.


End file.
